disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Opa McGucket
Fiddleford Hadron "Opa" McGucket is een oude niet goed wijze man die op de vuilnisbelt woont. Hij was ooit een uitvinder die samenwerkte met Ford Pines. Geschiedenis Seizoen 1 Opa McGucket is als eerst te zien "De legende van de Grobbelzomper" waar hij iedereen benaderd en zegt dat hij de Grobbelzomper heeft gezien en dat het zijn boot heeft vernield. Echter wordt hij uitgelachen door de inwoners van Gravity Falls. Later wordt bekend gemaakt dat hij de mechanische versie van de Grobbelzomper had gemaakt, om aandacht van zijn zoon te krijgen, die in verlegenheid is gebracht door zijn vader en geen tijd met hem wilt doorbrengen. McGucket's volgende verschijning is in "Hoofdzaak". Hij was aanwezig bij de heropening van Het Wassen Beelden Museum der Raadsels, en vraagt of de wassenbeelden leven en of hij de beelden kan overleven, waar Mabel ja op antwoordt. Dipper en Mabel vinden hem daarna op zijn vuilnisbelt. Ze zwaaien naar hem om te kijken of hij zijn rechter- of linkerhand zal gebruiken om terug te zwaaien. Hij zwaait terug met zijn rechterhand, waar een alligator op bijt. In "Altijd in Mijn Gedachten" roeit hij de gondel waarin Mabel en Gideon Vrolijk in varen tijdens hun date. In "Dipper, de Machoman" drinkt McGucket koffie in de Vettige Hap. Hij is op Stan's feestje in de aflevering "Dubbel Dipper". Pacifica Northwest koopt hem om met geld zodat hij klapt voor haar, hierdoor wint ze de kroon. In "Suffe Schat" viert hij pioniersdag door goud te zeven en kinder te vertellen dat ze hun boeken moeten eten in de bibliotheek. McGucket verschijnt in "Het Varken van de Tijdreiziger" als Mabel, Dipper en Mono Tonu aan het tijdreizen zijn naar vorige afleveringen. In "Vecht Vechters" speelt hij in de game hall het defecte spel "Ho-Down Hero", een dansspel. En zegt dat hij al zeven dagen staat te dansen. In "Kleine Kunst" is hij te zien bij Vrolijk's autoverkoop, waar hij een beschadigde auto wilt kopen. Hij wint later tien miljoen dollar omdat hij tweede werd in een wedstrijd. (Stan eindigt als eerst, maar die sloeg het aanbod af) Hij eet daarna de cheque op. In "Zomerween" blaast hij bijna een meloen op, maar Dipper, Mabel, Candy en Grenda houden hem tegen. In "Bodemloze Put" komt hij voor in Dipper's verhaal De Voice Over. Hier geeft hij een stem veranderd drankje omdat Dipper steeds belachelijk wordt gemaakt voor zijn stem. Als Dipper ontevreden is en terug naar McGucket gaat biedt hij hem een nieuw drankje aan, maar Dipper drinkt deze niet. In "Het Diepe" is McGucket te zien in het zwembad. Later smeert hij zijn lichaam in voor de aanwezige bezoekers. Wat hen doet walgen. In "Tapijtstrijd" zit hij achter Soes (in Waggel's lichaam) aan, om hem op te eten. McGucket verandert ook met het lichaam van Candy en andere personages wanneer hij Soes volgt naar de kamer met het Elektron Tapijt in de Raadselschuur. Nadat iedereen weer terug veranderd is naar hun eigen lichaam, dreigt McGucket om Soes op te eten. In "Boygekte" is te zien wanneer Mabel, Candy en Grenda hun "boy band gil" proberen. McGucket is blijkbaar een fan van Meerd're Keren, later zien we hem juichend bij hun concert. Ook zien we hem crowdsurfen op de achtergrond aan het eind van het concert. In "Het Zwijnen Tijdperk" verschijnt McGucket eerst bij de verlaten kerk, waar hij zich aansluit bij de rest van de groep om Waggel en zijn muzikale lepels in de verlaten mijnen zoeken. Nadat Soes de lantaarn van Dipper kapot maakt, begint iedereen ruzie te maken behalve McGucket, die een nieuwe lantaarn pakt, terwijl er onopgewerkt een pterodactyl achter hem staat. Later, in de pterodactyl's nest vraagt Dipper aan hem of hij een uitvinding bij zich heeft dat hen kan redden. Hij graait een tijdje in zijn hoed, maar vindt niks. Daarna wordt hij opgegeten door een baby pterodactyl en komt er weer uit voor een paar seconden, maar wordt uiteindelijk weer opgeslokt. Aan het eind klimt hij uit een gat in de verlaten kerk en zegt dat hij zich door een dinosaurus heeft gegeten en speelt met zijn lepels en lacht tegelijk. McGucket wordt aangewezen om de Gideon-bot voor Gideon in "De opkomst van Gideon" te bouwen. Shorts In "Mabel's Mode Cursus" geven Mabel, Candy en Grenda hem een "flits makeover", wat neerkomt op een smiley op de achterkant van zijn hoofd tekenen, zijn gezicht bedekken met zijn baard en hem achteruit laten lopen. Hij vindt het achteruit lopen niet erg, hij zegt dat hij van nature toch al het liefst achteruit loopt. Seizoen 2 In "Naar-aoke" is hij aanwezig op het feestje van de heropening van de Raadselschuur. In "De Golf Oorlog" is McGucket aan het slapen op een golfbaan, maar lijkt verward over zijn locatie nadat hij geraakt wordt door Mabel's golfbal. Later wordt hij genoemd in een cryptogram in de aftiteling. In "Sokken Opera" is hij te zien als een sokpop in een droom van Mabel tijdens de aftiteling. In "Kleine Horror Souvenirwinkel" is hij te zien tijdens het verhaal Handen thuis, hij is te zien met een marktkraam op de Gravity Falls Vlooienmarkt. In "Het Genootschap van het Blinde Oog" gaan de tweeling, Wendy en Soes hem ondervragen over de schrijver van de dagboeken, hij geeft niets te weten voor "1982". Maar nadat hij een pagina in het dagboek ziet met een vreemd symbool, raakt hij in paniek en herinnert zich een groep die zijn gedachten heeft gewist waar het symbool bij hoort. Hij vertelt hen dat het laatste wat hij zich kan herinneren is dat het Gravity Falls Geschiedenismuseum onderdeel ervan is, waar hij later mee naar toe gaat. Nadat hij hun redt, zijn gedachten terugkrijgt waaruit blijkt dat hij het genootschap heeft opgericht en een apparaat heeft ontwikkelt dat gedachten kan wissen. Het legt ook uit waarom hij niet goed wijs is, omdat het apparaat te veel op hem gebruik is en daardoor zijn gedachten volledig zijn verwijderd. In "Het Raadsel van de Northwest Villa" nadat het gewone volk naar het feestje mogen, is McGucket dansend te zien op de tafel, maar neemt Dipper mee om hem te vertellen dat de laptop gerepareerd is. En waarschuwt hem voor het gevaar dat komt in 21 uur. In "Niet Wat Hij Lijkt" pakt McGucket zijn bezittingen in (inclusief zijn wasbeer vrouw). voorbereidend om het dorp te verlaten voordat het portaal activeert. In "Een Verhaal over Twee Stans" is een jonge Fiddleford te zien in flashbacks werkend voor de schrijver en wordt bijna in het portaal gezogen. In "De Stanuriaanse Kandidaat" is McGucket te zien in het publiek tijdens het laatste debat. In "De Laatste Mabelhoorn" is McGucket kort te zien als Dipper een kijkje in Ford's gedachten neemt. In "Dipper en Mabel tegen De Toekomst" vertelt Ford aan Dipper dat hij samen met McGucket de technologie van UFO stal en hun taal bestudeerden. Verschijningen Seizoen 1 *102. "De legende van de Grobbelzomper" *103. "Hoofdzaak" *104. "Altijd in Mijn Gedachten" *106. "Dipper, de Machoman" *107. "Dubbel Dipper" (geen tekst) *108. "Suffe Schat" *109. "Het Varken van de Tijdreiziger" (flashback) *110. "Vecht Vechters" *111. "Kleine Kunst" *112. "Zomerween" *114. "Bodemloze Put" *115. "Het Diepe" *116. "Tapijtstrijd" *117. "Boygekte" *118. "Het Zwijnen Tijdperk" *120. "De opkomst van Gideon" Shorts *9. "Mabel's Mode Cursus" Seizoen 2 *201. "Naar-aoke" (geen tekst) *202. "In de Bunker" (genoemd) *203. "De Golf Oorlog" *204. "Sokken Opera" (gelijkenis) *206. "Kleine Horror Souvenirwinkel" *207. "Het Genootschap van het Blinde Oog" *209. "De Liefdesgod" (gelijkenis) *210. "Het Raadsel van de Northwest Villa" *211. "Niet Wat Hij Lijkt" *212. "Een Verhaal over Twee Stans" *214. "De Stanuriaanse Kandidaat" *215. "De Laatste Mabelhoorn" *217. "Dipper en Mabel tegen De Toekomst" *219. "Vreemdmageddon 2: Ontsnapping aan de Realiteit" *220. "Vreemdmageddon 3: Neem Falls Terug" Games *Rumble's Revenge *PinesQuest (genoemd) *Gravity Falls: Legend of the Gnome Gemulets Universum en:Old Man McGucket Categorie:Gravity Falls personages Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Mensen